Movie Night
by Stony Fan 99
Summary: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. They where just suppose to watch a movie, but will do something else instead?:D So sorry for LAME summery, R&R XD STONY! This is my first ever Fan-fiction XD I do not own these Characters, Marvel owns them. I do take suggestions for a new story XD


"Come on Steve! You'll like this movie series choice I picked out." Tony said, looking at Steve across the dining room table.

"Fine, what is it?"

"It's Sherlock Holmes!" Tony said, with a smirk.

Steve sighed, putting down his cup and stared at Tony who had those big brown eyes staring at him.

Tony's been trying to get Steve to watch more movies, and get out in the world.

"Will this movie series be the last one for a bit?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrow.

"If that's what you want Capsicle." Tony pushed his chair back. He walked over by Steve and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and off his chair.

They walked up to Tony's half of the Avengers Tower. Steve sits as far as he can from Tony. They play the movie and Tony is already stretched out on the couch, feet on Steve's lap.

"You know, I look WAY better then Sherlock Holmes." Tony said putting his hands behind his head.

"What do you think Capsicle?"

Steve just shrugged. They do look a lot alike though, Steve thought.

Half way into the movie, Tony would inch closer to Steve. Steve would notice and look at Tony, with a small frown on his face. Tony would just have this very innocent look on him.

Twenty minutes before the first movie ended, Tony was right up against Steve's side. He slowly put his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve breathed in sharply when Tony became that close.

"What's wrong Soldier? You don't like me this close to you?"

"Uh, no-no it's-it's fine." Steve couldn't talk straight now. Tony looked up at the blonde who was really trying to not look at Tony.

"You okay?"

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice. He can't even concentrate on the movie anymore.

When the credits came rolling down the screen, Steve felt something kind of hard hit his face.

"Ouch!" Steve started to rub his cheek when he looked at Tony who was holding a pillow that was on the other side of the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asked, looking from Tony to the pillow in his hands.

"I don't know," He wacked him again.

"Tony! Stop it!" Steve used his Captain America voice.

"Just join in the fun Cap!" Another whack to the blondes face.

Steve eyed the pillow that was behind Tony. Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged for it, completely squished Tony in the process. He managed to grab it and start hitting Tony with it.

"Ow!" Tony started hitting Steve back. Steve has never had this much fun in a long time. After about 10 minutes of laughter and pillows getting tossed, they both fell on the bed exhausted. They stared at the ceiling for a minute.

"You tired? You have that super serum juice or something." Tony said, waving his hand around.

"Oh, I'm not tired. But it looks like you are, so I'll stop and give you a break, for now."

Tony rolled onto his side to face Steve.

"Well, isn't that sweet." He grabbed the pillow from his bed and whacked the blonde again.

Steve smiled and tried to take it from Tony, with a little fumbling, Steve was able to snatch the pillow from the brunette's hands.

Tony coughed slightly, looking at Steve.

Steve looked back at Tony and realized he was completely on top of him, in a very awkward position.

Steve blushed and scurried off of him to sit back up on the bed. Tony followed suit and sat back up on the bed.

"Um, should we start the second movie now?" Tony asked with a small smirk seeing as how the soldier was blushing.

"Yeah, sure."

They started the second Sherlock Holmes movie, but right in the middle of it, again Tony was right by Steve, resting his head on his shoulder.

Steve looked down at him and smiled.

Tony placed a hand on his leg, which made Steve let out a small gasp. Tony chuckled. He reached behind Steve, pulled out a pillow and whacked him.

Steve gave him a smirk and tackled him for it.

They were both wrestling on the couch until they fell of, with Tony landing on top of Steve. They both started laughing. Steve went to push Tony off him so he can stand up, but Tony just stared at Steve, with those beautiful dark brown eyes.

Before he knew it, Tony crashed his lips against Steve's. Steve was taking aback by this, so Tony got scared when Steve didn't start kissing back.

What am I doing? I should just stop, Tony thought. But he continued to kiss him pushing him down in the ground. Tony relaxed a lot when Steve started kissing back.

Steve sighed in the kissed and put his arms around Tony's lower back.

Tony shoved his tongue into Steve's mouth and started to explore it.

Steve let out a very big groan, and started inching his hands up the Brunettes shirt.

Tony broke the kiss with a gasp, and started to kiss Steve's neck. He arched his neck to give Tony more access to it. Tony started to roam around Steve's body, and started to inch up his shirt to feel to muscle underneath his shirt.

He went back to the Blonde mouth and kissed his very softly this time; but what surprised Tony was that Steve was the one who started to push into Tony's mouth. Tony groaned and took Steve's bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it. He let go of it and started to nip and suck his neck, which made Steve moan like crazy.

Tony smiled against Steve's neck. He nuzzled against Steve for a moment, taking in what all had just happened. He just laid on top of Steve for what seemed like forever. He felt Steve chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

Tony pushed himself up using Steve's chest.

"You tired?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded and took Tony's mouth in his again.

Tony pulled away and got off of Steve. He held out his hand for Steve to take it. Once Steve was off the floor, they made their way to Tony's bed.

Tony flopped on the bed, getting under the covers.

"Uh, if you want, I can go to my room." Steve said, starting to blush.

"Don't you dare, come here." He pats the side of the bed and smiles.

Steve returned the smile and crawled under the blankets by Tony. He wrapped Tony in his arms. Tony smiled and backed up into Steve as much as he could, having his back against Steve's stomach. The blonde smiled and kissed on Tony's neck, getting a soft sigh out of him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Capsicle."

"We should have a movie marathon more often." Steve whispered in Tony's ear.

"Oh trust me, we will." He felt the super soldier smile against his neck. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
